This invention relates to an engine throttle actuator control system as part of a vehicle traction control system, and more specifically, to an engine throttle actuator where the position of the engine throttle is controlled primarily by an input from the vehicle driver which is then reduced by intervention of an engine throttle actuator whose operation is controlled by the vehicle traction control system and the feedback control system of the present invention.